


JohnLock Forever

by Tigresse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Silly, Suspicions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: Sherlock discovers a little gift in John's briefcase and hijinks ensue in his mind
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	JohnLock Forever

_It was that small gift box._

That was the root of all evil. The evil in Sherlock’s mind, to be precise.

The great detective had everything, to put it in simple words. A brain that was unparalleled, a profession that adored him as much as he adored the profession, fame and reputation, money and respect, even a fandom that fantasized about him and his work and even his personal life. Thanks to his colleague, housemate and lover John Watson’s blog and books, he was now a celebrity. They both were. There were T shirt and diaries and even small chibi dolls of them which sold like hot cakes. The proceeds from them were mostly managed by Mycroft and John, who bothered about smaller things like money and investments, while Sherlock continued to do what he loved to do – His chemistry experiments and inventions and purging the world of crime.

But that small gift box uprooted his tree of joy. He found it in John’s briefcase quite by accident.

Now Sherlock was not the sort who bothered with where his own things were kept, let alone bother with what John had. He was happy enough to let others look into things for several reasons; he had no secrets so people could go through this stuff and it was more convenient when things showed up just like that, no doubt aided by Mrs. Hudson or John or when he visited the country house, his mummy. This arrangement was far better than he doing things on his own and making a mess of it.

Occasionally there was no one when he needed them the most. For example when he was lying on the couch and thinking while John was out getting groceries for both floors and Mrs. Hudson was doing the laundry for both floors. How useless! He had to sit up, get off the couch, put a pause on his thoughts and look for the mints he wanted. The kitchen jar was empty so he opened John’s briefcase, where he knew the man kept mints. He had seen him taking them out many a time.

That was when he had seen it.

That little conspicuously visible box, wrapped in lilac wrapping paper with pink and cream hearts on it, complete with a silver and grey bow on top. No names, no cards, no clues and hints as to who it might be.

Sherlock had tried to deduce but was afraid to go beyond a point. The answers scared him.

_What if John was dating some woman again?_

_What if John was interested in another man?_

_Worse, what if John had been two-timing him for a while now and he was pig-ignorant!!!_

He had put it back in its place and not breathed a word about it to John when he came back with the groceries. Instead he offered to put them away.

“Really?” John asked, smiling, “That’s new.”

“Well, sometimes even I would like to help,” Sherlock offered.

John seemed somewhat unsure. He looked at the three bags full and then in the direction of them spacious kitchen and scratched his chin. “You know dear Sherl, it’s good that you wanna help but you’d put things where they don’t belong and I won’t find them later when I need them so…..” he paused when he saw Sherlock’s stricken expression and quickly changed his tune, smiling broadly and affectionately, “But it would be really nice to do this together. It saves time and it also feels great sharing chores and errands. Also, one more thing, I have to attend on an emergency surgery and I will be off this evening. Hope you hadn’t made any plans really.”

“What plans? Clients?”

“Um…. No, not them, never mind what I asked.”

“But why? What happened? Why never mind?”

“Nothing really, c’mon, gimme a hand now.”

“Yes I would but what did you really ask?”

“Very much in a questioning and interrogating mode today, isn’t it?”

After that Sherlock didn’t breathe a word and John finished the chores, made some pasta and salad, they ate and the doctor took a shower and went off to work. It was 4 PM and suddenly Sherlock felt like a lonely single on a weekend when everyone seemed to be lost in their private worlds and making plans with families and partners. Listless and bored, around 5 PM he called Jim Moriarty.

“Ah-ah-ah-ah Staying Alive-Staying Alive.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Staying aliiiiiiiiive….. staying aliiiiiiive……. Ah-ah-ah-ah……”

“Oh for Christ’s sake pick up the phone man…..”

“Sherlyyyyy, whattay surpriiiiiise!!!”

Sherlock took a deep breath, “What are you doing right now?” He asked in his usual brusque and somewhat blunt manner. No preludes and preambles, straight to the point. He heard a laughter on the other side and regretted the call already. Jim, despite turning a new leaf and becoming legit, sounded so evil that it made his bones creak. “No, no, no, it’s nothing like what we used to do before.”

Jim snickered, “You and me, fuck-fuck-fuck, the bed breaking, things falling, earth shattering, neighbours complaining, pets frightened, law alerted kind of long and intense fucks? Yes, yes, yes, yeeeessss daarrlin’, I do remember that and no-no-no, I can’t do that even if you had asked me to.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes once again and quipped, “Not that _I want it from you_ and _I wasn’t calling for this purpose_ , but may I know why you’re pretending to be a prude now? Because my instincts tell me a leopard doesn’t change its spots when it comes to certain things and you’re hardly the one to be coerced.”

“Sebastian the Tiger has given me an ultimatum, no getting into another’s pants,” Jim cooed, humming a tune and talking at the same time, making things slower and infuriating for the sleuth who controlled his temper somehow. He knew better than to lose his cool with Jim because the madman was still in several ways a madman and could make him miserable for several days later. John too. So best way was to feign ignorance and wait for Jim to come to the point. He eventually did so. “Soooo, I had been fucking around with men and women until last year Sebby put a ring on me and signed some papers. They called it marriage and now whatever I own, he owns half of it. If I stray he divorces me and if we divorce I lose half my assets. Nope, it’s nothing romantic but…….”

“Jim? Jimmy?”

“I…. um…. I need to go…..”

“IS HE CALLING FOR SEX AGAIN?”

Sherlock hung up. An angry hulking giant like Sebastian was hardly a foe worth taking on. If Jim had brought this on himself, then he better handle it on his own. _But oh shit, I didn’t get to ask him what I had called him for. Stupid braggart got his own arse into trouble and left me in the same imbroglio as before. Oh maybe I can ask Mrs. Hudson_.

***

“No, how should I know that?” Mrs. Hudson asked when she got him and John their dinner, “Our lot never knew Valentine’s Day at all. It’s a way for commercial establishments to make money nowadays. Truth be told, every day is Valentine’s Day for someone in love.”

Sherlock sighed. So even Mrs. Hudson hadn’t given him the answer to a simple question like ‘Is it a good idea to make John feel special on V-Day or will it be too cheesy?’

He thought about the past Valentine’s Days they had spent together. Thanks to his good memories he remembered them all, all six of them. First year John had a date that went bad and they had spent the night watching crime fiction. The next year John had a date and he had taken Sherlock along. Midway through the lady had left in a huff and they had returned home while eating a bag of chips. Third and fourth years, they had been on cases and the day had passed unnoticed. Fifth year Sherlock was away due to his ‘fake death’ scenario and last year they had attended Jim and Sebastian’s wedding. John had even been detained for a couple of hours later so he could help Jim be more romantic on his wedding night.

This would be the seventh year. And Sherlock suddenly felt he should be blamed if John had found someone else to spend it with. After all, anyone was entitled to give up after being ignored or passed over or simply dismissed for six years.

Now he remembered how hints and clues had been dropped by the other man, several times, and he had always rejoiced privately while showing an indifferent side to John, pretending to be oblivious of those advances, gestures and hints. Now John had given up well and truly and he was going to grow old as a bachelor, a lost and abandoned bachelor who was always the extra in a group picture. Sherlock took a few deep breaths and reached for his phone, deciding that he needed to make amends. Put in an effort. Show his eagerness. He was going to keep his man by his side, even if that was the last thing he’d do in this world and in this life!!

He texted John.

_Tomorrow we can dine at Romano’s, 1 PM – SH_

_The reply came after an hour, presumably because John was on duty._

_Sorry I might have to be here again in the morning tomorrow – JW_

_Alright, how about dinner then. I can reserve a table at 7 PM – SH_

_I might be very tired after all the working over the weekend. I’ll prefer an early night. Some other day please darling – JW_

_Very well, I understand. Can we do something tonight or is it too late for that – SH_

Sherlock was not giving up so easily or quickly. He _would celebrate Valentine’s Day with John_ and somehow that needed to happen. Hook or crook or look. He’d insist and persuade and coax if need be. Persuading was his second nature, thanks to the unique profession he had. He waited for the reply which came a good thirty minutes later. The answer was quite unexpected and rather disappointing when it finally arrived.

_We are going out for dinner Sherl. Please have dinner on your own and if Mrs. Hudson has already cooked, just put it in the fridge. We can eat it later. Sorry about the late notice but it was a very last-minute plan here. Do not wait up for me, go to bed when you wish – JW_

The skies fell on Sherlock’s head, literally. Now the thing was confirmed. John had a Valentine. He was having dinner with them and possibly lunch tomorrow with the same one. And the innocuous gift box was also meant for that skank or man-whore or whoever it was.

He saw a text from Jim. Hey, just wanted to tell you…… But he didn’t open it and read it beyond what was visible in the notification on his screen. Might be some tease or some new gadget he had bought or built or some naughty plan to scare Mycroft or harass Greg Lestrade. Right now he was not in the mood for these things. He doubted he would ever be again. Life just seemed to be such a drag, such a disillusionment right now that Sherlock found it quite hard to be enthused by anything. Not even a case, which was why he didn’t bother to look through the mails.

Instead he went straight to bed.

***

A slow pleasurable burning sensation between his legs woke Sherlock up. He opened his eyes, consciousness slowly coming over him and taking over from the haze of sleep, his limbs awakening and some parts of him aching. He felt and heard himself moan and suddenly he was jolted into reality. His eyes snapped open and he realized it was not aches nor burns, it was just pleasure and pure pleasure. A hot mouth was sucking on his cock and something yellow and glowing was bouncing between his open legs. No, it was a blond head and the streetlight shining on it was making the crown of golden hairs glow in the dark.

_Primary deduction – John was back and giving him a blowjob!_

“Jaww-wwnn!” A hoarse and desperate groan left him and his hips jerked up, hard. He was so close to cumming he could taste his own release, well almost. Every time he tried to tense up and release, John took his mouth off cunningly and only used his fist, leaving him on dry banks again with his orgasm receding. “Please…..” he begged, breathy voice and pleading tone unmistakable as he longed for that orgasm, “Make me…..” he paused. Even after years of being in John’s bed he was still a shy virgin in some ways. John talked dirty and voiced needs, he couldn’t do so even now.

“Mmmm, tasty,” John said as he sucked one of his balls, then released it and sucked the other one in. Sherlock grabbed the sheets and screamed. He just wanted to erupt, have it once and then maybe go for a more patient, longer second round. He whined.

“No,” John repeated as he let go completely and climbed up his body, as naked as Sherlock was, and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Sherlock tasted his own musk and it was strangely intoxicating. He moaned for more, hips moving up and down on their own. “Not like this my love,” John hissed, feeling for Sherlock’s opening with two fingers. They slipped in easily.

Deduction – He has prepared me while I slept.

“Oooooh,” Sherlock turned his head to one side and jerked all over as a third finger entered him. “I have been holding back too long,” John sounded just as desperate as he was, “I need to do it really hard when I cum, when I feel you cum. Then stay inside you and do it again once we are hard once more.”

“Wait any longer and that won’t happen, at least not for me……”

“Oh God Sherl, my beautiful darling, you’re so-so sexy and so responsive, I feel so lucky to be the man in your bed!”

Sherlock’s eyes went wide and round, astonishment and happiness hitting him in quick succession. John still thought he was special. John was still enamoured by him. He still managed to arouse his John so much the man could hardly control himself anymore. _Final deduction – John was not cheating on him nor drifting away from him._ He loved him still, they were good, they were a couple and Valentine’s Day was really happening. No way was John going to evade him after this…..

John entered him with a long and smooth thrust and Sherlock’s body welcomed him in like a sunflower welcomes sunlight or moths wish for a flame. A thousand sparks were lit throughout his shaking, shivering body and Sherlock started to moan louder and louder as John shamelessly pounded into him, shaking them both and the bed with every thrust. Soon John’s grunts also grew louder, almost animal like and his strong hips and thighs connected with Sherlock’s eager and overheated groin and thighs, the passion of their lovemaking causing him to babble and go into a frenzy he had not known before. His mind palace shut down and his brain went on a hiatus as it melted from the heat of their love.

Until a mind-blowing climax shuddered through him and moments later claimed John like a twister consumes a village on its path.

***

“Seriously,” John laughed as they sat in bed next morning, with a tray of breakfast between them. John had got breakfast in bed. “You thought I was….. just because of that box? You tried asking Mrs. Hudson and Moriarty…. Why didn’t you ask me? Okay, don’t answer that, in your place maybe even I wouldn’t have. Sometimes it’s easier and more viable to speculate…. But don’t do that again, okay?”

“Okay,” Sherlock said, embarrassed, “I have learned that lesson. Better ask and better ask the right person than all and sundry. But what was in it…. I am asking now. Why did you say no to all that I suggested last evening?”

John kissed him on the lips and handed him his tea, “That gift was _for you_. In fact it’s something I got from the manufacturer who creates our merchandize. It’s a limited edition product for Valentine’s Day this year, a figurine of Sherlock and John holding hands while solving a case together….. wait, let me show you.” Sherlock was soon handed the package and when he opened it, a smile came over his face.

The product was made of pure silver and the best Belgian crystal, a base of two inches on which stood two exquisitely crafted figures of John and Sherlock, Sherlock in his frock coat and deerstalker and a magnifying glass in hand, free hand holding John’s who held a revolver in his free hand and had a pen stuck behind his ear and a stethoscope around his neck. The inscription on the base said ‘JohnLock forever – Happy Valentine’s Day’.

“Bespoke one for us, as a gift to both of us, made of silver and crystal instead of the usual steel and blown glass,” John said, “As for the refusal to comply with your plans, that’s because I had plans of my own. I had booked two tickets for a magic show this afternoon at Almeida and a dinner for two right here at home, catered by the Ritz. Already paid and all that, so had to put you off from investing elsewhere.”

Feeling fifty pounds lighter, a now-smiling Sherlock asked, “Please allow me to add Romano’s. I want to treat you too.”

John winked and grabbed Sherlock’s bare arse, squeezing the springy flesh there playfully. “You treated me plenty last night,” he said suggestively, fingering Sherlock’s plump lower lip which was quite swollen and bruised from their frenzied kissing before, “I couldn’t find my voice afterwards. Three rounds, each better than the previous one and the last one was one of the best cowboy-shows I have seen in our times together. Besides, it’s too late to book for Romano’s. It’s Valentine’s Day so they would be booked out by now, every single table for lunch and dinner.”

“Uh-huh…. Nope, there is a way.”

“Is there?”

“There absolutely is.”

A few hours later they had a window-side table at Romano’s and were merrily drinking some rosé while eating their way through a caprese salad and some bruschetta when John asked Sherlock a question. “Purely out of curiosity I am asking you,” the doctor began, “But I don’t think you know anyone at Romano’s, do you? We have tried in the past and have been refused. Then how? That too on this day?”

“Moriarty.”

“Jim Moriarty? How did he…..”

“He didn’t. But he’s booked this place for evening, just for himself and Sebastian. I just told them that he wants me to come up here earlier and ensure things are fine. Once the crowd leaves and they pull down the shutters for the daytime, I will merely have to pretend to check the table, cutlery, music, lighting and menu and champagne and you know….. the usual stuff that a friend does, as a favour.”

“Friend?” John frowned.

“No, I mean we were nemesis to each other and we still are so but….. Jawn, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Seriously, _what kind of favour is he returning?_ That’s my concern. Sherlock, _the truth???”_

“No, no, no, you’re getting it all wrong…..”

The couple at the next table grinned. “Guess even Holmes and Watson have their silly quarrels, don’t they?”

“Yeah, you betcha!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day all


End file.
